Alia and Sesshomaru
by Yusukes-Grl
Summary: Alia comes across Sesshomaru and Naraku.. Naraku attempts to kidnap her but leaves Sesshomaru to take care of her. er.... you'll see.
1. Default Chapter

/Why?/ Alia sat up unable to sleep. She tried but she couldn't get the thoughts out of her head. /Why was I chosen out of millions./ She walked away from the camp and sat by the river. Kilala sat by her to keep her company, but she suddenly turned around and started hissing at the trees.  
"Kilala? whats wrong?" She lloked up and noticed a figure in the shadows. "Inu Yasha?" "How dare you call me that half breed." growled a voice. "Show your self... Who are..." She droped her sentance when she saw the face whom the voice belonged to. "Sesshomaru!" she gave a sqeek. her eyes widened.  
"You are Alia?" He glared down at her. When she nodded he smirked. But before he could speak, a shadow lept from the trees right at her. Alia fell back and hit her head. Naraku swiftly picked her up, but then herd Inu Yasha coming. He looked down at her and then looked at Sesshomaru.  
"Take care of her." He shoved Alia to him. "She will be of use to me later." He dissapeared leaving Sesshomaru with the girl.  
"Sesshomaru!!" Inu Yasha yelled running towards him. Before Inu Yasha could act, Sesshomaru lifted on a red cloud and dissapeared.  
"Damn it!" Inu Yasha muttered. Kagome caught up and stared at the sky. "Alia..." She turned to Inu Yasha. "We got to get her back!" She exclaimed.  
"Hurry! Get on!" Kagome climbed on his back as Sango and Miroku ran after.  
  
"mmm... Uh my head. What..." She stopped and felt the bandages under her fingers. "Who..."  
"It was me. I bandaged your head." Sesshomaru walked into the room with a cloth and some water that steamed.  
"But, why would you help me?" He took the bandages off and, dapped the wound with the now wet rag. His face seemed more gental to her now.  
"Because, couldn't leave you there like that." He got closer as he rewraped the bandages which made Alia blush.  
"Umm... Thank y..." She stopped as she heard a bang. It was another demon wanting a challange from Sesshomaru.  
"Fight me and give up the girl!" The demon raored.  
"You can tell you master Naraku that I will not." Alia at that moment stumbled out of the hut. She now noticed it to be a desserted village. "Get back inside. Now!" Sesshomaru had his back turned, (Which you shouldn't do in a fight.) And resieved a hard blow to his back. He started to fall before he struck the demon down. Alia caught him and fell to her knees herself. The demon exploded and Alia quickly got Sesshomaru inside.  
"You'll be ok." She wispered as he opened his eyes. He got to his feet and smiled. She had never seen him smile, and she couldn't help but smile too.  
  
It was only a few days and they were getting along really well. He had taken her to many villages to keep her from Naraku's demons. But when she walked in the room he was in, she looked worried at his expresion.  
"Whats wrong?" She knelt beside him.  
"You know you will have to return to your friends. But as long as your in this era, I will keep close to you."  
"Why hide?" She looked away.  
"They will not except me, and I still want the Tetsigea. but I want to keep close to you in the proccess." He took her hand.  
"I can convince them. But the Tetsigea doesn't as important to you anymore." She smiled at him, and he smiled back but gave her a look that made her understand.  
"I see... Inu yasha will atempt to kill you whenever posible." He then became alert and soon she felt jewel shards coming towards them. Kagome's voice rang out.  
"Alia! Where are you?!" She called.  
"Hide... this may help you find me and I hope to see you again soon..." She handed him her ring which was on a chain. He kissed her hand as she left for outside. "I'm here... I'm ok..." She was glomped by Kagome and huged by Sango and Shippo.  
"I'm sorry if I woried you..." She looked at Inu Yasha. "What?"  
"What happened to Sesshomaru?" He looked at her suspiciously.  
"I... I don't know..." She lied which seemed to work.  
"Damn... that basterd." Inu yasha cursed.  
"For get it Inu Yasha. We have to get going." Alia turned and smiled in Sesshomaru's direction.  
"What is it?" Kagome asked her.  
"Nothing... just looking at the village on last time." She turned and walked beside Kagome talking about this and that all the while, thinking of Sesshomaru.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - Ok it was short... don't worry, I'll write another chapter. R R please. . 


	2. New Beginings

Well the second chapter is finnaly here. parades around throughing blue flowers ok, this chapter has a bit sap and the characters may be a little ooc, but I'm still working on it.  
  
New Beginings

It had been a week since she and Sesshomaru parted, and even after that, he kept close eye on her. Inu Yasha had become suspicious and often questioned what was wrong with Alia. Nothing was wrong, except the feeling she had felt ever since Sesshomaru had taken care of her. He kept close, though, for another reason. Naraku would not easily give up. He would try to get Alia. He knew that Naraku had desires. The strongest being her. She was the only human he ever felt so strongly about except for Rin. It was a strange feeling to have, but he couldn't ignore it. Alia felt the same way. She knew how close she was to the silver haired demon now. It was clear that her feelings were as strong as his. She sighed as night fell on the village that Kaiede lived in. They ate dinner and she, as always, chatted with Kagome about this and that. General girl things, much to Inu Yasha's dislike. Miroku stepped towards her and put his arm around her.  
"Alia… I want you to know my feelings for you are strong." He took her hands in his and Sango got up towards him. "Will you do me the honor of bearing my children? I desire a strong son to carry on the family name." Alia twitched and smacked him hard fallowed by Sango. Her sat in the corner and sulked.  
"Serves you right, you lecherous monk." Inu Yasha snorted. Kagome sighed and looked over at Alia.  
"What's wrong Alia?" she asked. Alia was staring outside with a surprised look on her face. "Nothing… I thought I heard something…." She lied. The thing she really saw, was the object of her thoughts and affections. Sesshomaru was there, waiting for her. She then formed a plan for a midnight stroll.  
"I'm tired…" Shippo yawned. She smiled at him as he crawled over and snuggled in her lap. "I think we all should get to bed." Inu Yasha said gruffly and then softened at Kagome's tired look. She got up and went to her room and Inu Yasha fallowed, along with Sango. Miroku looked at Alia.  
"You should sleep too." He said. She smiled but mock glared.  
"Why, so you could get me in my sleep?" she laughed softly and he grinned.  
"Well, since you put it that way…." She smacked him, but not as hard. He left the room with a grumble. She put Shippo to bed and then sat in silence till she was sure everyone else was asleep. She slowly got up and headed to the door, opening, and closing it as softly as she could. She stepped out into the chilled night air; the wind blew softly through her hair. She walked towards the woods of Inu Yasha. Where the well was kept. Where it all started from ending up in Feudal Era. She walked on to find Sesshomaru, and she stopped near the river. She looked into the waters reflection of herself. she had changed. she didn't know it then, but her feelings sparked a change. she sighed, not wanting to think about it.  
"Alia..." Sesshomaru stepped from the shadows. "I... missed you.."  
  
Inu Yasha woke with an uneasy feeling. he could smell his brother close. Kagome wasn't in bed and when he went to find her, she was heading outside.  
"Where are you going Kagome?" he asked.  
"Alia is gone. I can't find her and I'm worried." she said simply. He snorted.  
"Hn.. why does it matter what she does?" He asked gruffly.  
"Because she could be in danger." Kagome headed outside and Inu Yasha fallowed. his senses were right. Sesshomaru was here. they stopped and hid in the shadows at hearing voices.  
  
"Sesshomaru..." Alia said softly as she walked towards him. she then leaped up and hugged him tightly. Inu Yasha and Kagome looked surprised in the shadows.  
"Alia. I want to stay. I need to protect you from Naraku. He is still looking for you. He know now, that your with Inu Yasha and his friends."  
"Why does he want me? Why does he keep trying to take me away?" she asked quietly, hugging him tighter at Narakus name. Sesshomaru bent down and kissed her lightly.  
"I won't let him." he said softly and kissed her again.  
  
"lets leave them alone, Inu Yasha.." Kagome said qietly.  
"but.." Inu Yasha started to protest but Kagome grabbed his arm and dragged him away.  
"We should consinder letting him stay..." She said softly.  
"What?!" he said too lodly and within seconds, Sesshomaru was infront of them.  
"What do you want, little brother?" Sesshomaru said cooly to him. the indifferance back as usual.  
"Sesshomaru... We know you... want to stay with Alia. We heard." she said to him. He didn't answer as Alia came out of the woods and looked at them, sensing tention.  
"I... Need to protect her. She..." he trailed off, not wanting them to know his very weakness was standing a few feet away.  
"You.. have changed. I think we can let you--" Kagome began.  
I want to take Alia with me. I want her to cme with me back to a place I can protect her." He said cooly. his indifferant mask up again. Inu Yasha looked down.  
"Hn. fine, if Kagome agrees." he said growling slightly. Kagome looked over and could tell he was trying hard not to attack his brother.  
"I want to get visits once in a while." she said with a look that told Alia she understood. "You wont forget, will you?" she asked her.  
"Of course not." she smiled and hugged her friend. "Thank you for understanding." she said smiling brightly. "Lets go back and we will leave tomarrow." she said and Sesshomaru smiled but Inu Yasha didn't notice it. they walked back, towards the village and Kaede's to sleep till moring. Alia snuggled with Sesshomaru, and Inu Yasha gave him that knowing look. Sesshomaru just glared and Inu Yasha smirked as he walked into the next room.  
  
The next day, Inu Yasha and Kagome woke up. Miroku walked into the room with a wide eyed look.  
"Whats wrong, Miroku?" Kagome asked.  
"Did you know that Sesshomaru is here?" they nodded. "With Alia?" again they nodded. "Snuggling?" they looked at him and nodded laughing.  
"Yeah..." Kagome looked at him. "Why else would Inu Yasha let him live right now?" she smiled.  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at Alia who slept peacfully. He smiled to himself and held her tightly, leaning down and--  
  
Well I'm ending it there peeps. Sorry for the cliffy, even though it isn't much of a clify. lol R&R and I will continue


	3. Surprises

Third Chapter!!!!!! happy music plays YAY! Anyway. I hope you enjoy. There is a surprise. but I'm not telling… you just have to wait.

Realizations 

Sesshomaru had kissed her softly. So softly so as to not wake her. But he didn't succeed and she stirred lightly in her sleep. Inu Yasha smirked near by and laughed softly, receiving a glare in the process. Sesshomaru brushed some hair from her face and smiled down at her.

"I see that my 'cold' brother isn't so heartless after all. I thought it was odd to have a little girl around but seeing you with Alia…" Inu Yasha taunted him a moment. Sesshomaru scowled at him but his eyes turned soft as Alia snuggled closer to him. His heart skipped a beat, as he came to the realization that he truly loved Alia. She had melted his cold heart. Inu Yasha sensed his brother's slight embarrassment.

"I see… you really do love her." Inu Yasha smiled at his brother in astonishment.

"Yes… I do love her. She is the most important person to me aside from Rin." He said softly. Inu Yasha looked surprised at his brother a moment and then cast his eyes down. Sesshomaru shifted so slightly so as not to wake Alia. She shifted in her sleep and Sesshomaru stiffened. He struggled a little to be gentle and finally got free. He walked softly to the door.

"Where are you going?" Inu Yasha asked quietly.

"I will be back. I must go and get Rin and Jakken." He said and headed out the door. In no time, Inu Yasha lost site of him. Kagome woke up after a while fallowed by everyone else. Miroku found Sesshomaru gone and right then took it upon himself to keep Alia from being lonely. This got him a smack from the fondling and he quickly retreated. Alia looked around a moment and Inu Yasha spoke before she could ask.

"He went somewhere. Said he would be back. But we need to go get some food for breakfast." Inu Yasha said looking to everyone. "I'll go get some fish…" he said. Kagome quickly volunteered to get food from her time and Alia agreed to go with. She needed to go and tell her parents everything was doing well in the feudal era. They went towards the forest and jumped through the well.

It had only been 2 hours when Sesshomaru came back to find Alia gone. He looked to Inu Yasha for answers.

"She went with Kagome to their time. They are getting food for the journey." Sango had answered his unspoken question before Inu Yasha could say anything.

"I'm going to go there for a bit then. Make sure she is safe." He said and headed towards the well, leaving a confused Rin and an even more confused Jakken.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please don't leave me here with.. 'Them'." Jakken put emphasis on the word them. Sesshomaru glared at him and Jakken quickly shut his mouth. Sesshomaru got to the Bone Eater Well and jumped through. He was greeted by a feeling of floating and when it seiced, he found himself still in the well. He looked up confusedly and found Kagome peering down the well.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" She asked surprised. He gave her a have hearted glare but it softened. "Alia is at her house talking to her parents. And getting provisions." Sesshomaru nodded and climbed out of the well. She smiled and dropped her stuff down and then she fallowed it. He came out of the shrine and looked around at the strange scenery. He looked up and then got Alia's sent. At amazing speed, he jumped from building to building.

When he stopped, many people began to whisper. Because he was a demon, he heard all of it; things like, 'look at that hair, and his cloths. What a freak.' 'dude he looks like a girl..' 'he is pretty cute.' More and more insults and unwanted comments were thrown at him. He looked at those passing by with a cold glare. He picked up the sent again and finally found Alia's home. He walked up and knocked on the door, putting a little dent in it, and looked around. The door opened to reveal an older man. Sesshomaru guessed he was her father. Alia popped up as her father gave him funny looks.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?" she asked giving him a hug. Her mom came to the door and smiled at him.

"Alia, this handsome young demon is the one you have been talking about?" she smiled again at her daughter's reddened face.

"MOM!" she shrieked and Sesshomaru laughed silently.

"Well, come in. Alia still has to grab some stuff." Her father said with a slight smile and Sesshomaru reluctantly stepped through the door. As Alia went up stairs again and back into the kitchen, Her father began to speak with him.

"I want to make sure Alia will be safe." He said.

"I promise that she shall. I will protect her with all the strength I have." He looked down a moment in deep thought. "I would also like to tell you that while Alia is here, watch out for a man with long black hair. His name in Naraku."

"But why?" he asked interested.

"He wants Alia for a reason I don't know. He also wants her to bear his demon child to prolong his line." Sesshomaru explained a bit of what happened from his point of view until Alia came down stairs.

"Be careful, hunni." Her mom said as she hugged her. Alia smiled and they headed towards Kagome's house and the well.

"Alia. I want you to come with me in our journey. I want to keep you safe." She blushed at this. It was one of the first times Sesshomaru showed so much emotion at once. They quickly jumped down the well and then, once again, the floating feeling came over them. Alia got out first, fallowed by Sesshomaru. His back was turned from her as he jumped out.

"Alia…" no answer. Nothing. He turned to see a sight he would kill to destroy. Naraku had Alia by her hair, kissing her roughly. She had tears in her eyes and was struggling to get away. Breaking free, she screamed, and Sesshomaru took this to get him. He knocked Naraku away sending both Alia and him to the ground. Alia got up and ran for Sesshomaru. Scooping her up and holding her close, he tried to calm her. Naraku got up and disappeared.

"He almost…. He could have…" Alia sobbed into his chest and he stroked her hair calmingly. She started to calm down and he put her to her feet.

"Lets go to Inu Yasha's camp." He said with a smile. She nodded and they both headed to that direction.

Kagome and the others had been worrying the entire time. Naraku was sensed leaving and they all worried that Alia was in danger. Soon they heard talking and Rin ran up as Sesshomaru came through the tree line. She hugged him and then hugged Alia with tears.

"I was so worried!" She said as Jakken came up and nodded. Kagome hugged Alia tight and asked if she was alright. To her horror, she found scratches on her neck as Alia began to tell them what happened. When she finished, Inu Yasha looked like he was about to explode. Shippo ran up and threw his arms around Alia with tears. Alia smiled at Rin and Shippo and gave them each a sucker.

"Its candy. It tastes really good. You just suck on it." She smiled and handed it to them. They took it and began to eat them. She smiled and Sesshomaru gave Alia a look. She smiled and laughed softly as a faint blush appeared on his face.

"Alia…. I-"

OH! Sorry! Cliffy. Lol look for the next chapter. What is it Sesshomaru wants to say to Alia? R&R


	4. Naraku Never Gives Up

I'm BACK! Not much to say at the moment. You know how it is when you mind goes blank with no disclaimer. I do not own Inu Yasha. I wish I did. That would be pretty cool. But I don't… Because… I'm a loser. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Naraku Doesn't Give Up…

Sesshomaru looked down at her. He hugged her and whispered softly in her ear.

"Alia…. I want to be with you. I want you to stay with me forever. I love you." His voice was low and husky and she couldn't help but smile. But something nagged at her. Deep in the back of her mind.

"Sesshomaru… how? I'm a human. I'll eventually die, given the time. And what about my parents?" She looked up at him again. She saw despair at those words. Despair on his face. She let a tear fall. She turned from him.

"I'll be back soon." She was startled by the coolness of his voice. When she turned to him, he was walking away towards the forest. She looked down again. Her hands were in fists. Her face showed nothing but anger. She didn't understand the sudden change. One minute, he was warm and loving, the next, cold and distant. But then she knew it was because of what she said. And she regretted ever saying it.

"Sesshomaru…. I'm… sorry…" Alia said softly to no one there. She turned to the others. They stared at her and before one word was said, she turned from all of them and ran the opposite direction. She didn't know what else to do. She wanted to be alone. To get away from the harshness of her reality. She wanted time to think.

Naraku was slowly closing in on Alia's sent. He smirked full heartily.

"Aw… poor girl seems distressed. Maybe I can cheer her." He smirked. He fallowed till he was well away from the sent of Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru. She was now frowning and sitting on the ground. He crept towards her without her knowing, or so he thought.

"Stop." That one word, held no fear. "Naraku, why do you persist? Just leave me alone." She glared daggers at him when she turned.

"You are distraught. I thought I could possibly help." He stepped closer. She looked up coldly. Her soft eyes now hard and a little red from tears.

"I don't want or need your help." She said with clenched teeth. Naraku just raised an eyebrow.

"He doesn't really love you. If he did, he would hear what you have to say, he would understand you don't want to leave your family alone." Alia began to cry. Maybe he was right. Maybe… she should just return home alone.

"Then I will leave-"

"NO! I want you to come with me. To be with me. I can get your family to come too. You all could live forever together. You will have no worries or sorrows." He was saying all the right words. He made it seem so beautiful and like it was the right thing to do.

"Maybe…. NO!" she snapped out of it. This wasn't right. "Lies! All of them!" She screamed in his face. Naraku only smiled his wicked smile and hugged her close to him. Alia struggled as hard as she could but couldn't get free.

"I could just kill them. All of them. Inu Yasha. Kagome. Shippo. Sango. I could kill your family. I could kill Sesshomaru and Rin if I wanted too." He whispered every word with malice into her ear. Tears began to flow and she stopped struggling. Could he do it? Her family and friends maybe, but Sesshomaru? No. He would come for her. Right?

"Come. I will take you to the castle." She didn't protest. Didn't say anything. Only looked down at the ground with sadness and disgust at herself for being weak.

Sesshomaru came back to the camp. Inu Yasha was kindling the fire and Kagome was cooking. Rin stood close to him.

"Master Sesshomaru? I don't see her." The little girl said, looking for Alia. Sesshomaru looked down at her for a moment with the littlest of worry.

"Sesshomaru." Inu Yasha said curtly. Kagome looked up. It took them a moment to notice Sesshomaru was carrying something.

"What is that?" Shippo asked. Kagome looked harder. It looked like he had a fruit. Her eyes widened.

"Is that-" She began.

"Yes." Her said. "The Demon Fruit. Whoever eats it will become a demon." He said monotonely.

"But- We fought a guy that ate that fruit and it turned him into a monster. He became the slave of the Demon Fruit Tree." Kagome said with horror at what Sesshomaru was suggesting.

"What are you trying to do to that poor girl!" Inu Yasha yelled.

"Are you nuts?" Sango asked.

"Relax. The Demon Fruit has different effects for different people. The man you had fought turned out the way he did because of his greed. Alia will be different. She will turn into a demon type of her choosing." Sesshomaru stated simply. They all stared at him. This could work. They just needed to find Alia.

"Kagura. Find our guest some new cloths." Naraku commanded. Kagura bowed.

"Yes, Naraku." She looked at Alia incredulously. Could this girl be trusted? Alia just stared blankly at her and Kagura got chills. Her look was so empty. Like she had to keep herself under control or she would lose it. Kagura stared at her a moment and began to walk down a corridor.

"Put these on." Kagura handed Alia a sakura colored kimono with a red sash. Alia stared at it and a single tear slid down her blank face. Kagura shivered again. Her look was creepy. Alia just picked it up and began to undress and put it on. Kagura helped her with the sash and showed her to Naraku's quarters.

"Kana. Keep an eye outside. Her friends may come." Kagura said, ushering Alia inside the room. Naraku was sitting on a crimson mat smirking.

"You do look lovely. Perfect for your awakening." He said smoothly. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek as she sat down.

"I will do what it takes to protect my loved ones." Naraku smiled even wider at this little statement.

Inu Yasha wandered into the forest to look for Alia. Sesshomaru searched above. Kagome stayed at the camp with Shippo. Sesshomaru stopped. There. There was an energy surge coming from the east.

"Inu Yasha!" Sesshomaru stopped his half brother. "She is in Naraku's castle." Inu Yasha nodded. He went back to the camp to get Kagome. Sesshomaru went on towards Naraku's castle.

"All of this wont save your family." Naraku said as his lip touched Alia's neck. She looked at the ground in surprise and then anger.

"You wont touch them." She said. Naraku smiled and kissed her neck again.

"Oh yes. I can. And will. Then you will forget them until you beco-" Alia pushed him off and stood. That was it. Se couldn't take it. Naraku appeared behind her and when she turned, he slapped her. She fell to the ground in a sprawl.

"You will learn to serve me as my bride servent!" Naraku screamed at her. Tears flowed from her eyes. "And what luck. The perfect way to break you. Watch your lover, Sesshomaru die. He's coming for you." That was it. Those words broke into her. She slowly raised her head. Her eyes were black and she hissed at him with anger. She was in rage, and it seemed Naraku saw his mistake.

"You have awakened." He said with slight aw. In one fluid motion, Alia was standing and glaring with rage in her now black eyes.

"Yes… You have. Now you will die." Her energy skyrocketed making Naraku kneel under the pressure of it. Yes… Her power was truly awakened.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has reviewd so far. Wow. Naraku is such and evil little monkey. Want to know what happens? Your going to have to wait. For now, just R&R. 


	5. Blood Lust Born

Hello everyone. It has been a while hasn't it. Sorry about the long wait… I hope to get at least 2 chapters up this week. I hope. Again, I apologize.

Blood Lust Born

Electricity cracked on the air. Alia's Black eyes narrowed at Naraku who was sweating beads. Her red hair was slowly changing into a stark white. She stepped closer to him, and Naraku stood. He stepped closer to her just a foot from her skin. He reached out to touch the cheek he had struck.

"You will not touch me half demon." She said coldly. Naraku quirked an eyebrow.

"I am not 'Half Demon', wench." He said angrily. He touched her check but found it burned. He yelled and took his hand away immediately but it had fallen to ash.

"You are a half demon. This body you have is not your own. You stole it from other demons. It's nothing more than artificial." Her face betrayed nothing. She didn't even seem fazed by her own coldness. "And for the deaths of those undeserving, you shall pay with your own meaningless existence." She closed her eyes, breathed deeply, and charged at him, sending crashing from his own castle. She opened them and walked out of the hole and smiled.

"ALIA!" Sesshomaru shouted as he neared the site. Alia faltered hearing his voice. Her eyes flickered to those beautiful blue depths but as Naraku stood, they flashed back to black. She snarled at him in anger as she neared. Naraku lunged for her, knocking her back. She stood quick again and flew at him. She now had claws, glowing black. Naraku could feel the heat even as she neared him and he cringed. He leapt back as Alia leapt forward he claws met a sword he had by his side the whole time. She glared at him.

"You cannot think that weapon would keep me from killing you?" She glowered. This was becoming taxing. She was getting annoyed. She kept attacking with everything she had. The wind wiped her hair around her as it did Naraku's. He pushed her back once more and roots burst from him grabbing her arms and right leg. She struggled and he laughed at her.

"You are strong. I love it! You will make a fine bride servant!" Her eyes glowed more fiercely as she broke free.

"Never!" She Flew at him and grabbed his neck. She grinned malevolently and crushed his wind pipe. He just smiled and she slashed at his chest and flipped over him before he had a chance to defend his back. She slashed down his middle and he turned to dust leaving a wooden doll with a string.

"I might have known. Having your puppet do your dirty work?" she asked mockingly to nothing. It was then demons from all over came crashing down on her.

"ALIA!" Sesshomaru screamed her name. It would have seemed she was crushed if it weren't for a little darkness peeking steadily from the center. She rose out and the demons crumbled to nothing. She wiped her hand and cheek of blood and turned to Sesshomaru. She stared at him.

"I have missed one…" she stepped closer. His eyes were wide a moment as he felt at a lose.

"Alia?" he asked uncertainly.

"Who are you Demon? How do you know me?" she asked. She lunged at him in an instant. Her claws collided with his and their power clashed. She smiled cruelly.

"So long since I've had a challenge." She made for his neck and he blocked.

"Alia, stop." He blocked again. "I love you." He said again, blocking. He threw her back and she skidded across the cold, hard dirt. She got up with slight difficulty and laughed. It was cold but filled with excitement. She licked up the copper taste of blood from her fingers. His blood.

"Love? I do not know you? How can you love one you don't know?" she sprinted at top speed for him, aiming for his heart with her claws. He flew back as she had hit his side in his attempt to block. He got up coughing blood. Her look was crazed, but faltered at the sight blood. She didn't even seem to notice her own wounds dripping, turning the ground crimson. She looked at the blood at Sesshomaru's feet curiously as if trying to determine if it was real.

Her eyes began to glisten as a lone tear fell from her black eyes. She put her fingers to her cheek and wondered why the came wet. She seemed lost.

"What is this? Water from my eyes?" she really did feel lost.

"They are tears. They emerge when you are sad." He stepped closer and she snapped out of it and got into a fighting stance.

"Stay away demon." She snarled. Her glare made him stop as he looked sadly at her.

"Please Alia. I love you." She scoffed at his words. "It's me… Sesshomaru." She looked at him as if she had been slapped.

"S-Sesshomaru?" her eyes flickered to blue and back. She clutched her head.

"Alia?" Sesshomaru was more uncertain.

"NO! Stay back demon." She clutched her head tighter. "I don't know you… I don't! I DON'T!" she shook her head and tears dripped from her cheeks.

Sesshomaru had already gotten about a foot away from her when she screamed. He grabbed her upper arms and forced her close.

"Let me go. Let me go, demon!" she said as she tried to hit him but only could pound on his chest.

"I love you…" He said

"STOP!" She screamed louder as the tears flowed down. "I don't Know-" her words had been cut short. His warm lips were pressed against hers and his arms were around her in a tight embrace. Tears flowed down as she struggled more but slowly the black began to fade. Her white hair faded to red again and her eyes started fading to a light blue. She went limp and Sesshomaru took a better hold of her and broke the kiss.

"Alia?" he asked. Her eyes were now closed and a tear dripped from his eyes. Was she…? No, she couldn't be. She slowly opened her eyes to his relief. Her tear streaked face contorted in a mix of emotions.

"Sesshomaru… I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what… was wrong with me." She buried her face in his warm chest. He held tight to her until he felt her relax. He looked down at her again. She was now sound asleep, her breathing normal and deep. He sighed with relief. He limped slowly back into the forest. Alia needed help and medicine for her wounds.

Inu Yasha had gotten Kagome and Sango. Miroku stayed behind to protect Lady Kayede and the village.

"I hope they are ok. What did Naraku want with Alia?" Kagome asked into Inu Yasha's ear as they neared the castle.

"I'm not sure. But we will find out." He said. He stopped as he looked upon the damage. There was a huge gaping hole on the far side of the castle and half of the other side was just rubble. Kagome jumped off of Inu Yasha and ran to the center.

"Alia! Where are you!" She called in panic. Inu Yasha was lifting up Rubble and tossing it around.

"Inu Yasha… Kagome… she needs your medicine…" Sesshomaru was standing at the forest edge kneeled down in pain. He was holding someone. Kagome sprinted towards them. Alia was bleeding badly on her leg and both arms. Blood stained her fair face. Sesshomaru fell forward and fell into unconsciousness, his head lying gingerly on Alia's stomach, his arm around her protectively.

I hope this was a good chapter. ; R&R I would appreciate it. And sorry this chapter is so short. O My mind is starting to block.


End file.
